pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Angely diva♣ Christmas Live
idol（s）︰Angely diva♣ （Hanasaki Izumi、Tsukahara Waka、Tenshoin Manami） Coords︰Antique Mac Debut Coord（Izumi）Antique Chao Coord（Waka）Antique Berry Coord（Manami） Song︰The best smile（最高のスマイル） Stage︰Christmas Stage Coord Change Please scan the right amount of PriTickets. You may also scan your Friends Tickets，Coord Change Starts！！ Izumi︰Antique Mac Debut Coord～yay～ Waka︰Antique Chao Coord～haha～ Manami︰Antique Berry Coord～Hee hee～ Izumi︰Hey！Merry Christmas！ Waka&Manami︰Merry Christmas！ Manami︰We hope that we will live～～ Izumi︰Also hope that we will remember us～ Live ALL︰To the following tomorrow To the future With this dream and hope Start walking open the door with everyone If you believe it will be fine. I will deliver the best smile Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile Izumi︰When hard times please join forces together Waka︰When we are having fun，we all have fun Manami︰I'll be by your side softly when you are sad Waka&Manami︰Let's all be smiling when you're happy Izumi&Waka︰Even if you can not do it by yourself Joining hands and hands together Izumi&Manami︰If you could make a big circle It makes me laugh and dances Everyone can be happy ALL︰（1、2、Go！） To this world where dreams and hopes overflow right now Let's jump out With this hand open the door Time for everyone's smile to start Continue it 's a treasure Shining brilliant future smile together for everyone's strength Let's go for a happy decolle If you noticed it would be irreplaceable friends Thank you. Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile Izumi︰Please do not trouble me when you get lost Please call out Let me show you a smile when laughing Let's encourage each other when you feel depressed Let's shed tears with everyone when I'm moved ALL︰Making Drama witch On～ Izumi︰Waka！Manami！hurry up！ Waka︰Gift！（throw） Manami︰Fast sitting on reindeer car！ Izumi&Waka︰OK！ Behind the gift burst open ALL︰Crazy Christmas！Exclusive Angely diva ♣ Christmas gift！ ALL︰Cyalume Change～ Waka︰I can not recover anymore Even if there is a sad thing Such a time is a smile Let 's wake up a miracle Show courage Let's be happy with everyone ALL︰（1、2、Jump！） To the following tomorrow To the future With this dream and hope Start walking open the door with everyone Whenever you are in pain, always stay by your side That's my friend to help you I wish for this starry sky Love and peace all over the world To the world where thousands of smiles are connected If you believe it will be fine. I will deliver the best smile Izumi︰The desire to protect It is courage It is right there when it changes Do not give in. Do not lose. Let's go now Let's connect hands and hands ALL︰Now to the world where there are lots of dreams and hopes Let it pop out Open the door with that hand Time for everyone's smile to start Continue it 's a treasure Shining brilliant future smile together for everyone's strength It's okay always because I am not alone If you noticed it would be irreplaceable friends I really appreciate it. Nice to meet you. Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile Category:Live